


Для всего остального есть магия

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kamar-Taj (Marvel), Orgasm Control, Sex Magic, Trust, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Наставничество Древней проявлялось в самых разных областях.
Relationships: Ancient One/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Для всего остального есть магия

Над сокрытой от посторонних глаз магической общиной мерцали первые редкие звёзды. Неровное пламя свечи в келье скудно освещало пожелтевшие и хрупкие страницы старинной книги, посвященной — ни много ни мало — любовной магии, которой на исходе четвёртого месяца пребывания в Камар-Тадже заинтересовался Стивен Стрэндж. Намедни он случайно услышал разговор двух мастеров об удивительном свойстве такого колдовства прибавлять немало сил, со вздохом признался самому себе, что восстановившееся после аварии либидо доставляло неудобства, не получил ответа на очередное письмо для Кристин и отправился шерстить библиотеку тайком от Вонга. Всего часа хватило, чтобы обнаружить целую полку книг на интригующую тему и утянуть пару штук сквозь портал.

Описание, данное мастером десятого века Касуром, решительно впечатляло, а приведённые им ритуалы распаляли воображение лучше самой изысканной эротики. Как оказалось, искушённые в любовных искусствах мастера могли творить магией всё, что заблагорассудится, и сил после подобных ритуалов у них действительно прибавлялось. Серьёзная проблема заключалась в доверии: для успешного ритуала ему надлежало быть безоговорочным, а потому к заклинаниям мастера Касура обычно обращались супруги либо братья по духу.

Дочитав главу о доверии, Стивен с досадой отложил книгу в сторону и, задув свечу, закрыл глаза. Вот только и на следующий день, и после него он мыслями все равно возвращался к прочитанным строкам, прикидывал, как бы приспособить самый простенький из ритуалов для одного человека и если даже не добавить себе сил, то хотя бы прочистить мозги от мыслей о сексе. Травмированные пальцы с самоудовлетворением справлялись плохо, а боль при попытке их крепко сжать сбивала весь настрой.

— Не советую.

Предостережение Древней выдернуло Стивена из очередного витка мыслей. Он моргнул, недоумённо наморщил лоб.

— Простите?

— То, что вы планируете сделать, может стоить вам некоторых частей организма, коими вы немало дорожите, — снисходительно пояснила она, сидя на коленях и размешивая мёд в пиале с чаем. — Вы представляете кровопотерю от их внезапного исчезновения, доктор?

— Не должно быть никакой…

— Она непременно случится, — отрезала Древняя.

Поизучав её с минуту, Стивен опустил голову, сдаваясь.

— Я понял.

И встал, не чувствуя больше сил продолжать занятие, однако отказываться от опыта ему всё равно не хотелось. То, что придуманный вариант оказался опасным, означало лишь: надо искать другой, возможно — просмотреть ещё пару томов.

— Доктор Стрэндж? — негромкий голос остановил Стивена уже у порога.

— Да?

— Если вами движет любопытство, найдите того, кто разбирается в вашем вопросе, и попросите о помощи.

— Вроде вас?

— О нет, меня не выдержит ваша гордость, — с улыбкой покачала головой Древняя.

— А если бы выдержала? — внезапно заинтересовался Стивен. — Вы могли бы сделать то, о чём я думаю?

— Поиметь вас, не тронув и пальцем, одной лишь магией, чтобы вы в итоге родились заново? — легкомысленным тоном уточнила Древняя. — Могла бы. Вот только сможете ли вы потом с этим жить?

— Я…

— Не мне. Ответьте себе, доктор. И если решитесь, я освобождаюсь без четверти полночь.

Поднявшись с пола, Древняя подошла к столу, демонстрируя, что разговор окончен. Стивен же вышел из храма во двор: ему срочно потребовался свежий воздух, чтобы проветрить голову и решить как поступить.

* * *

Солнце уже скрылось за храмом Старейшины, тихий непальский вечер навевал прохладу, а Стивен, глядя на темнеющее небо, всё пытался сообразить как быть. Разобраться в себе так и не получилось: потратив несколько часов на перелистывание ещё пары вынесенных из библиотеки томов (тайком от Вонга, само собой), он нашёл в одном из них объяснение предостережения от своей наставницы и убедился в том, что действительно задолжал ей благодарность за спасение от мучительной гибели. Все услышанные от Мордо слова подтверждались: «Она постоянна, но непредсказуема. Милостива, но неумолима…» — и Стивен готов был у неё учиться, шаг за шагом расширять замочную скважину, уже почти привыкнув и к её иронии, и к скепсису, и к умению приземлить парой фраз.

Древняя была учителем жёстким. Строгим, настойчивым, с громадным опытом и богатым запасом самых разных знаний. Иногда Стивен чувствовал себя почти мазохистом, возражая ей, а порой ловил себя на мысли, что не верит, что ей в самом деле нашлось дело до него — высокомерного доктора с искалеченными руками без единого доллара за душой.

Её многие боготворили. Для опытных мастеров она казалась непререкаемым авторитетом, ученики радовались, даже если она просто выходила посмотреть, как у них проходит очередной урок, новички присматривались и слушали местные легенды. При этом частных аудиенций и занятий удостаивались совсем немногие, а назвать её личным наставником из находящихся сейчас в Камар-Тадже учеников мог лишь Стивен один.

 _«Меня не выдержит ваша гордость»_.

Ну да.

Невесело усмехнувшись, Стивен проводил взглядом Вонга (только чтобы убедиться, что не придётся спасаться бегством: три вынесенные тайком книги так и лежали в келье), нащупал в кармане своей тёмно-красной ученической униформы спелое яблоко и прикинул, стоит ли взять ещё еды.

Потом вспомнил, что заходил ужинать в общую столовую, но так ничего не съел, только яблоко и забрал с собой, — и, разозлившись на себя, сказал вслух:

— С этим надо что-то делать.

— Согласен, — прозвучало угрюмое за спиной.

Резко развернувшись, Стивен обнаружил крайне хмурого библиотекаря и в порыве паники не придумал ничего лучше, чем отдать ему яблоко.

Вонг взятку принял, но мрачно смотреть не перестал и протянул свободную ладонь:

— Книги.

Инстинкт самосохранения отбил всякую охоту спорить, так что Стивен молча открыл небольшой портал и взял стопку книг со своего стола. На ладони Вонга они попросту исчезли без всякого портала.

— Я вообще и сам собирался…

— Кто будет твоим мастером на ритуале?

— С чего ты взял, что я планирую ритуал?

— С того, — содержательно ответил Вонг.

Стивен вздохнул. Иногда то, что его ни во что здесь не ставили, изрядно утомляло. Приходилось чувствовать себя нашкодившим мальчишкой, без авторитета, без званий и титулов. Самооценка уходила в ноль и…

— Попытаешься один — умрёшь, — не дождавшись ответа, веско добавил Вонг и продолжил смотреть как на недоумка, захрустев сочным яблоком. Стало даже немного обидно.

— Я знаю. А ты что же, предлагаешь себя?

— Кто-то же должен.

— Э-э, нет. Нет, в этом вопросе твоя помощь точно будет лишней. Я… нет.

Стивен даже попятился, живо представив себя с Вонгом в роли героев одной из иллюстраций к книге. Он, конечно, обладал довольно широкими взглядами на жизнь (перед врачами все люди — пациенты), но даже его гибкая и чуток покорёженная столкновением с магией психика не выдерживала мысли о совместном любовном ритуале с этим вредным колдуном. По сравнению с ним вариант Древней казался очень даже ничего.

— Как хочешь, Стивен, — пауза. — Не пытайся сам.

— Да, я в курсе предупреждения мелким почерком на четыреста семнадцатой странице, спасибо.

Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, Вонг бесшумно удалился. Оставшись один, Стивен попытался задаться вопросом: «А оно мне вообще надо?» — и покачал головой, понимая, что иначе никак. Испытать нечто новое, проверить книжное обещание, расширить свои знания и опыт. Мозг учёного не видел и не хотел видеть компромиссов. Он требовал себе новую дозу проверенной и надёжной информации, а Древняя в роли доверенного лица...

Что ж, пережил полёт по астралу, пережил одиночество на Эвересте, и это тоже получится пережить. Приняв решение, Стивен взглянул на покрытый трещинами циферблат и стал считать минуты до встречи.

* * *

— Вы всё-таки явились.

Без четверти полночь Камар-Тадж погрузился в привычную тишину. Испытывая непривычное волнение, Стивен вошёл в храм и остановился, увидев, как наводит порядок Древняя, гася свечи после собрания мастеров. В полумраке это место выглядело ещё уютнее, и чем меньше оставалось источников света, тем сильнее Стивен чувствовал, как пропадают пути к отступлению.

Закончив своё занятие, Древняя развела руки в стороны, и в тот же миг стены, пол и потолок едва заметно замерцали, изрядно потускнев, а за окнами возник ровный тёмно-синий фон без очертаний домов.

— Нас никто не увидит и не услышит. Мы в другом измерении.

— Ясно.

Да, это было разумно. Не стоило мешать людям спать в такую чудесную ночь и привлекать ненужное внимание обитателей Камар-Таджа.

Опустив руки, Древняя вышла в центр храма и встала перед Стивеном.

— Что вами движет?

— Любопытство. Никогда не мог пройти мимо уникальных знаний, особенно заставляющих чувствовать себя лучше, чем было. Я читал, что это именно такой случай.

— Да, это так. Магический резонанс обновляет клетки человека на очень глубоком уровне, а потому многие испытывают значительный прилив сил. Если всё было сделано правильно.

— Либо умирают во всех других случаях, я помню, — опустил голову Стивен, глядя себе под ноги.

Тщательно подавляемое желание сбежать заявило о себе ярко и недвусмысленно. Останавливало пока лишь то, что он не хотел выглядеть глупо, но все равно бросил короткий взгляд в сторону выхода.

— Чего конкретно вы боитесь, Стивен? — негромким голосом уточнила Древняя, демонстрируя привычную уверенность и спокойствие.

— Если б я знал…

— То, что вы всё-таки явитесь, было понятно с самого начала. Не в ваших правилах упускать шанс расширить горизонты, однако сейчас передо мной вы практически не похожи на себя прежнего. Где тот самоуверенный всезнайка, который стучал в мою дверь?

— Всезнайка на месте, и нет, я не… Может уже начнём? — вскинул голову Стивен.

— Для ритуала важно полное доверие.

— Я доверяю.

— Разве?

Устав стоять на одном месте, Стивен отступил от двери и тоже вышел в центр. И в очередной раз подивился исходящему от этой хрупкой женщины в тёмном длинном одеянии ощущению силы. От неё волоски вставали дыбом на руках, а понимание, что он играет с огнём, только крепло.

— Научите меня, — как и в самый первый день, попросил Стивен, только в этот раз стоя не на коленях. И сжал бешено трясущиеся пальцы в кулаки — тремор усиливался всегда не вовремя.

— Не пожалеете?

— Нет, я… готов.

— Вовсе нет, но как скажете.

Подняв руки, Древняя несколькими взмахами создала светящуюся красным шестиугольную матрицу и толкнула её в сторону Стивена. Он почувствовал её тепло при приближении, с недоверием понаблюдал за тем, как она впитывается в тело, и… ничего не произошло.

— Это всё?

— Дайте заклинанию выполнить свою работу, — наставительно произнесла Древняя, и лишь теперь Стивен заметил очень тонкие красные нити, плотно обматывающие её пальцы.

Она дёрнула правой рукой, и Стивен тут же сделал шаг навстречу.

— Что за…

Видеть, как произвольно двигаются собственные ноги, ему ещё не доводилось.

— Это была простая проверка. Какое положение хотите занять? Сидя? Лёжа?

— Думал, вы вообще прикуёте меня цепями к стене… — проворчал Стивен, прислушиваясь к себе: чужеродная магия начала струиться по венам, что казалось немного странным.

— Вы этого хотите? — живо уточнила Древняя.

— По-вашему, мне есть что терять?

— По-моему, желание ученика в рамках такого ритуала — закон.

Деревянная стена шириной в пару шагов выросла прямо из пола, и Стивен, успев лишь оглянуться, оказался прикован к ней магическими путами, медленно принявшими вид толстых серых цепей.

— Вы серьёзно?! — наморщил он лоб.

— Это практическая реализация вашей фантазии, в точности воплощённая из вашего воображения. Ничего, если я не буду переодеваться в то, в чём вы меня представили?

— Ничего, — торопливо замотал головой Стивен.

Боже ж ты мой: фантазировал всего пять секунд, не всерьёз, а наставница умудрилась добраться и до этого. Того и гляди начнёшь испытывать утерянную вечность назад неловкость…

— Что вы, доктор, мне даже польстило, — широко улыбнулась Древняя.

— Вы не улучшаете ситуацию.

— Разве? А по-моему, вы наконец расслабились и перестали представлять себе чудовищные пытки, которым совершенно неоткуда взяться при этом ритуале.

— Неожиданно, что вы переживали за меня.

— Не люблю, когда меня считают большей садисткой, чем я есть на самом деле.

Древняя медленно покрутила правой кистью, словно стараясь намотать побольше нитей, и Стивен почувствовал, как по правой ноге вверх поднялось тепло, потом ещё выше, до груди, ключицы, шеи, оно скользнуло на её заднюю поверхность и прокатилось вниз вдоль позвоночника до поясницы. Тем же способом Древняя проверила заклинание и на левой стороне его тела, но на этот раз тепло не исчезло, достигнув поясницы, а ограниченно рассеялось и резко сжалось, заставив сжаться и мышцы.

— Не замечал за вами желания схватить меня за задницу, — чуточку нервно улыбаясь, проговорил Стивен.

— Не хотелось напугать вас раньше времени.

Ощущение прикосновения только усилилось, тепло проникало внутрь тела, достигло и бёдер, отчего Стивен невольно раздвинул ноги, подаваясь ему. Возбуждение возникло следом, и он машинально глянул вниз, прикидывая, сможет ли скрыть его под ученической туникой, и через секунду осознал, насколько глупой была эта мысль.

— Я совершенно не готов к…

— Оставьте панику, Стивен. Вам ровным счетом нечем меня удивить.

С сомнением покосившись на наставницу, он вдруг обнаружил, что нитей на её кистях стало гораздо больше, причём не только красного, но и оранжевого и фиолетового цветов. В книге мастера Касура это считалось хорошим признаком: из разных оттенков мастер мог сплести уже плотный щит и влиять на всё тело партнёра разом. А ещё это означало нечастое наличие взаимного доверия на уровне инстинкта.

— Откуда?!

— Вероятно, это связано с тем, что вы уверены: я вас точно не убью.

— Нет, только качественно помучаете.

— Вы так считаете? — заинтересованно уточнила Древняя. — Доктор, энергообмен в ритуале начнётся только в том случае, если мастер будет исполнять не кажущиеся, а реальные желания и ожидания партнёра.

— Хотите сказать, что точно знаете, чего я на самом деле хочу?

— Я умею вас слышать: это не так уж сложно. Могу настроиться на вас и понимать по подсказкам магии, чего желает в каждую секунду ваше тело.

— И чего же?

— Пока вы вряд ли готовы услышать ответ.

Соединив ладони, Древняя медленно отодвинула их друг от друга, из-за чего нити заклинаний переплелись и стали плотнее. Одновременно с этим горячая волна окатила Стивена от макушки до пяток, и к ощущению тепла прибавилось ещё одно, странное, как от лопающихся пузырьков шампанского, благодаря которому исчезала накопившаяся за день усталость и расслаблялись мышцы.

— Ох…

Собственная магия начала отзываться на внешнее воздействие, сплетаться с ним, порождая лёгкую вибрацию во всём теле. Оно обмякло, и в тот же миг стена с цепями пришла в движение, опускаясь и принимая горизонтальное положение, так что в итоге Стивен оказался распятым на каменном столе, и да, так было гораздо удобнее.

— В следующий раз можете прийти со своей подушкой.

— Меня воодушевляет и пугает ваше «в следующий раз».

— Заметно. Как чувствуете себя на этом этапе, доктор? Понимаете, что именно я делаю, сопоставляете прочитанное с практикой?

— Да, и весьма удачно. Я начал ощущать, как проявляет себя описанный мастером резонанс, что открывает новые возможности далеко не в одном разделе мистических искусств. Это ценные опыт и знание, и я благодарен вам за них.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбнулась Древняя.

— Как и за то, что вы настолько всё замедлили. В книгах оно проходило гораздо быстрее.

— Замедление требует особых навыков, доктор. Не все мастера их имеют.

— Мне повезло.

Чуть повернув голову вправо, Стивен загляделся на то, как формировался магический щит из нитей трёх цветов, и каждая из них пульсировала, наливалась краской. Потом понял, что в этом положении никакой туникой возбуждение уже не скрыть, и досадливо вздохнул.

— Хотите раздеться? — уточнила Древняя, ни на миг не отвлекаясь от своего колдовства.

— А нужно?

— Мне все равно, я работаю с энергией. Насчёт себя решайте сами, мне ваша одежда схватить вас за задницу не помешает.

— Странно, что только за неё, — попытался сострить Стивен и охнул, когда сгусток энергии крепко сжался вокруг члена.

— Я уже думала, вы не попросите.

Пульс в ушах, магия под кожей, сильное вибрирующее давление вдоль ствола и лёгкое, бережное вокруг головки. Кто же знал, что это будет ощущаться настолько остро? Сильно, ярко, правильно, так, что не кончить за первые же несколько секунд…

— Да чёрт! — выдохнул Стивен, не сумев сдержаться. Как какой-то подросток, ей-богу. И как в юности стало жарко щекам.

Он виновато посмотрел на Древнюю, но увидел на её лице лишь лёгкое участие.

— Полегчало?

— Да, я…

— Прекрасно, потому что теперь вы сможете лучше сосредоточиться на понимании моих действий. Я рассчитываю на ваше полное внимание, Стивен.

— Я готов быть вашим учеником.

* * *

Он не был готов.

Оказалось, что в своих книгах мастер Касур не передал и десятой доли возможностей такого специфического магического обмена, того уникального ощущения, когда твой мастер словно всей сущностью проникает в тебя, ощущает твоё тело как собственное и творит с ним всё, что только заблагорассудится, всего лишь перекраивая нити на щите-проекции и заставляя то одну, то другую ярче сиять. А ещё — после каждой физиологической разрядки тело за секунды восстанавливало силы и было готово к новому раунду.

— Изучение возможностей любовной магии означает знакомство с различными сексуальными практиками. Вы к этому готовы, Стивен?

— Э-э… — вникнуть в услышанные слова получилось с трудом, осознать их и приложить к себе — ещё сложнее. В памяти сам собой всплыл список категорий на типичном порносайте, и далеко не все из них вызвали даже намёк на энтузиазм.

Стивен растерянно посмотрел на Древнюю.

— Отложим на другой раз? — верно поняла его замешательство она.

— Если можно. Я… я в целом не против всего более-менее классического, но у меня нет фетишей, связанных с болью и тем, чем её можно причинить.

— Как насчёт неудобств от воздержания?

— Это… — начав отвечать, Стивен запнулся. Пригляделся к внимательно слушающей Древней, наморщил лоб и безнадёжно вздохнул: — Вы поняли, да?

— Трудно было не понять. Не так уж много фантазий начинаются с лишения подвижности при помощи таких надёжных цепей.

— И как вы на них смотрите?

— Считаю довольно привлекательными для себя лично, — флегматично пожала плечами Древняя. — И вижу, чем она приятна вам. Снова проверяете свои пределы? И хотите быть уверены, что не сможете самому себе помешать?

— Как вы?..

— А ещё мечтаете передать контроль, пусть даже ненадолго, но испытываете проблемы с поиском равного…

Стивен открыл рот, но так и не нашёл нужных слов для ответа. Сложно спорить, когда твой собеседник настолько мудрее и опытнее тебя.

Собеседник усмехнулся.

— Я бы предложила вам повязку на глаза, чтобы вы лучше сосредоточились на магических потоках и перестали думать о том, как выглядит ваше тело для меня.

— Да? И как же?

— Как податливый материал для работы. Доктор, я предпочитаю магический ритуальный секс физически реальному и, как и обещала, и пальцем не притронусь к вам. Это никому из нас не нужно. Но если вы позволите мне воплотить вашу же собственную фантазию, я заставлю вас кричать, не жалея ни о чём, а ритуал пополнит ваши силы в превосходной степени. Хотите прочувствовать, каким он должен быть на самом деле?

— Вы же знаете, от такого я не откажусь.

— А что насчет ваших безнадежных попыток как-то сжаться и отвернуться, будто бы меня может шокировать вставший член? Снова будете думать о производимом впечатлении?

— Даю слово, что нет.

— Уверены?

— Уверен, — Стивен решительно кивнул, проникшись идеей. — Можете меня разглядывать, я все равно этого не увижу. Давайте вашу повязку!

И если он хоть немного изучил свою наставницу, на её лице впервые за время встречи возникло одобрение.

* * *

Вопреки романтическому названию, любовная магия ощущалась как нечто поглощающее и всеобъемлющее, на грани растворения в чужой воле. Обнадёживало лишь то, что воля была не злой, а вполне себе заинтересованной в результате. Стивен явственно ощущал, как его запертое в физической оболочке астральное тело пропитывается чужими, но не чуждыми ему магическими потоками, как уплотняется и начинает сиять, видел струящуюся в каждой части организма магию и то, как она концентрируется в паху алым сгустком, усиливается с каждой новой секундой тем больше, чем дольше наставница не позволяет кончать.

Он не мог не пытаться освободиться от цепей и дотянуться до ноющего в ожидании разрядки члена, мечтал сорвать тонкий магический ремешок у основания и одновременно испытывал почти мазохистское удовольствие от неспособности это сделать. Выгибаясь, стонал, потом начал громко сыпать проклятьями и жалобами, но не оскорблениями или просьбами прекратить (из опасений, что это действительно прекратится). Шумно выдыхал, когда невидимая рука волной смывала всю усталость и боль в сведенных мышцах, понимая, что это только ради нового раунда и продления опыта. Из Древней получилась весьма заботливая садистка.

— Сочту это за комплимент, доктор.

Ритуал раскрывался в виде действий, приёмов и подчинённости конкретной цели, чем укладывался в мысленную схему Стивена, посвященную пониманию процесса. В ней оставалось всё меньше белых пятен и одновременно зрела его уверенность в себе, в способности повторить, если потребуется, на ком-то самому. Он был внимательным учеником при чрезвычайно терпеливом учителе.

— Быть может, на сегодня закончим? — без особой надежды предложил Стивен, в очередной раз балансируя на грани.

— Какой цвет вы видите основным?

— Красный.

Алой магии в теле действительно циркулировало довольно много.

— Ещё рано, продолжаем, — заявила Древняя и, по ощущениям Стивена, усилила воздействие извне.

Он запрокинул голову и застонал от того, как заныло в паху, с удвоенной силой налёг на цепи, пытаясь высвободить запястья. Собственная магия, живо представляемая как нечто золотистого цвета, разлилась от сердца до макушки головы, кистей рук и кончиков пальцев на ногах. Она схлестнулась с алой, вкраплениями сиреневой и оранжевой, даря облегчение и странную уверенность в том, что так правильно, как раз так и должно быть! Она… стала смешиваться с чужими магическими потоками, усиливая их, и да, Стивен начал чувствовать себя сильнее и всего пару минут спустя завис на грани чего-то совершенно нового…

— Решайтесь, Стивен, — предложила Древняя, и он послушался.

На длинном выходе, сознательно позволив смеси двух энергий захватить себя, он внезапно ощутил, как слетают все ограничители, и бурно кончил с ощущением собственного рождения заново.

* * *

Ритуальная ночь закончилась очень крепким сном без цепей в странном измерении, так напоминавшем родное земное, после чего в незаконченном третьем томе записей мастера Касура прибавилось несколько десятков новых строк. На осознание пережитого опыта понадобилось время, заполненное обычной учебой и тренировками в Камар-Тадже, но после, в одну из лунных ночей, Стивен вновь пришёл к Древней в конце длинного учебного дня и убедился, что практиковать ритуалы мастера Касура можно гораздо быстрее. Доверие, слияние сил, готовность прислушиваться к реальным желаниям другого — любовная магия оказалась до крайности простой штукой, если найти кому доверять.

…И ощущалась как потеря чего-то важного, если этого достойного доверия мастера утратить.

Стивен скучал по своей почившей наставнице, осваиваясь в храме на Бликер-стрит, жалел о невозможности спросить у неё совета во время борьбы с Таносом, думал о её словах о том, как «смерть придаёт жизни смысл», на похоронах. Собственная неспособность отыскать из четырнадцати миллионов всего один, не требующий жертв, удручала его, а непробиваемое уныние заставляло хмуриться и сочувственно смотреть даже обычно невозмутимого Вонга.

Но Стивен не сдавался до конца: штудируя одну книгу за другой, он искал все возможные сведения о посмертии, связанном с Камнями Бесконечности, старался найти, куда уходят астральные тела колдунов. И с жадностью схватился за лишь вскользь упомянутую зацепку, чтобы за пару недель размотать весь клубок.

Путь, которым проследовало его астральное тело в очень ясную летнюю ночь, чрезвычайно напоминал тот, которым пришлось пройти по воле Древней в день прибытия в Камар-Тадж, и закончился на ступенях знакомого храма, окруженного тёмно-синим маревом вместо привычных восточных домов. Обретя плотность и устойчивость, с гулко бьющимся сердцем Стивен вошёл в знакомый зал и с облегчением выдохнул, увидев знакомую фигуру в жёлтом одеянии возле стола с подносом.

— А, нашли всё-таки.

Руки в этом измерении тряслись даже сильнее, чем в земном, желание съехать по стенке на пол казалось почти непреодолимым, но Стивен справился с собой и неровной походкой приблизился к своей наставнице. Ему хотелось много всего противоречивого сразу: обнять и отойти подальше, чтобы видеть всю целиком, взахлёб пересказать всё то, что пришлось пережить за несколько лет, и послушать её объяснения чего угодно нового. Но более всего — как-то выразить признательность за все полученные уроки, за второй шанс на жизнь, имеющую смысл, и за бесконечное терпение и готовность возиться с таким, как он.

Мелькнула мысль, как именно это можно сделать. Абсурдная, нелепая, неуместная… и почему-то ощущающаяся как что-то правильное. Достойное и встречи, и масштаба личности, стоявшей очень близко.

— Неужели решитесь? — уточнила Древняя с лёгкой ноткой недоверия в голосе.

— Я должен доказать, что усвоил урок.

— Попробуйте.

Её следующей эмоцией оказалась уже гордость.

Стивен мысленно произнёс выученную ещё несколько лет назад формулу из трёх фраз, направил магию в тело Древней и с облегчением разглядел знакомые алые нити на собственных ладонях. Он поймал себя на том, что через них действительно чувствует чужое тело и может управлять своей магией в нём. И эти перспективы завораживали! А едва заметная улыбка на губах наставницы изрядно добавляла уверенности в себе.

— Есть ли какие-либо пожелания, мэм?

— Узнайте сами, настройтесь на меня.

— Конечно.

Как выяснилось, в этом состоянии можно было с лёгкостью улавливать чужие эмоции: простое, очень чёткое желание, чтобы кто-то размял спину, и не менее определённое — кончить несколько раз подряд. Лишь на миг округлив глаза от откровенности запроса, Стивен услышал уже смех и, покачав головой, взялся за работу.

Желание — импульс — чёткое представление конечного результата. Знание человеческого тела изрядно помогало воздействовать на нужные группы мышц и отслеживать реакцию, но чем дольше продолжался ритуал, тем меньше ощущалось в нём чего-то сугубо технического. Хирургическую точность заслоняла разгорающаяся в груди любовь: скорее, всё-таки, ближе к братской, выросшая на признательности и том самом абсолютном доверии. Её осознание для Стивена стало откровением, равно как и услышанное очень доброжелательное:

— Ваши чувства взаимны.

_«Касур назвал это любовной магией не просто так…»_

В отличие от хирургии, любовь не требовала помнить о технике и порядке действий, ей вообще хватало простой мысли: «Пусть ей станет очень хорошо». Она росла и крепла, перетекала по расцветающим магическим путам от Стивена к едва заметно парящей над полом Древней и частично сплеталась между ними в шестиугольный энергетический щит. Но лишь оценив полученную фигуру, облегчающую управление потоками, Стивен развеял её и просто направил волной всё, что чувствовал, в сторону наставницы.

Её отнесло и прижало к стене, по нитям чувствовалось, как участилось дыхание и быстро забилось сердце. Не опуская ладоней, Стивен заставил алый энергетический сгусток прокатиться от шеи до низа живота Древней и сжал пальцы, чтобы добавить вибрации. К его удивлению, этого хватило, чтобы наставница громко охнула и обмякла, привалившись к стене.

— Простите, я не этого…

— Так всегда бывает после первого полноценного импульса, — не открывая глаз, наставительным тоном прокомментировала Древняя. — Магия проверяет возможности.

— Рад, что они у вас довольно широки, — признал Стивен и, помня о выявленном реальном желании, вновь сконцентрировал энергию на том же месте.

— Стивен!

— Я запомнил ваше пожелание насчёт «подряд».

— Секундная передышка всё же допустима.

— М-м, нет, вы сами дали право мне решать.

Весёлое возмущение наставницы стало той последней соломинкой, которая сломала хребет затяжной депрессии и заставила вновь поверить в себя. Мир снова начал казаться приятной штукой, имеющей всё, чтобы быть таковой: возможность заставлять небезразличную женщину стонать от удовольствия, предвкушение будущих совместных ритуалов, на которых она непременно отыграется со всей изощрённостью и фирменным доброжелательным садизмом, удачно проверенная гипотеза о нахождении пути между мирами и в целом приятно проведённый вечер.

Впервые за несколько лет Стивен почувствовал себя ценным для другого, очень важного человека и от души порадовался тому, что снова перестал быть один.


End file.
